1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a locking clip for use with a dilator and a sheath. The locking clip releasably secures the dilator and the sheath together during an insertion procedure into a vein of a person. The sheath can be a tear-away sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During insertion of a sheath with a dilator into a person, it some times happens that the dilator slides out of the sheath, complicating this type of a medical insertion procedure. This causes problems in that the insertion procedure of the sheath and the dilator is ineffective, the sheath may not smoothly slide into the vein, the sheath may even go through the vein or attempt to break or bend, or separate along a score line or a tear-away line of the sheath. Blood may also back flow through the sheath in the event the dilator "pops out", and possibly the blood may even gushingly back flow through the sheath.
Prior art surgical procedures have required that the surgeon maintain a secure grip between the dilator and the sheath, which is not always possible, and further not always practical depending upon the surgeon's dexterity.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a locking clip for engaging between the hub of the dilator and at least one of the tabs of the sheath.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a locking clip which locks the dilator hub of a dilator to at least one of the tabs of a sheath, providing an integral unit of a locking clip-dilator-sheath during an insertion procedure.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a locking clip including a back support, a snap ring at one end of the back support, and a clip at the other end of the back support. The snap ring engages about the hub of the dilator, and the clip engages about one of the tabs of the sheath. Together, the locking ring between the hub of the dilator and the tab of the sheath provides an integral locking clip-dilator-sheath unit. The sheath can be a tear-away sheath. The sheath can also be an introducer in lieu of a sheath.
Significant aspects and features of the present invention include a locking ring which provides an integral unit of a locking clip-dilator-sheath unit which also provides for ease of insertion during a surgical procedure. This overcomes the problems of the prior art where the dilator would tend to slide out of the sheath.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is to provide releasable securement of the locking clip for the dilator and the sheath so that the dilator and sheath has the structural support of the locking clip as required during an insertion procedure.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a locking clip which can be used with a sheath, tear-away sheath or an introducer.
Having thus described the embodiments of the present invention, it is a principal object hereof to provide a locking clip for engagement between a dilator and a sheath, tear-away sheath or an introducer. For purposes of disclosure and illustration, the terms sheath, tear-away sheath or introducer are applicable to the teachings of the locking clip releasably engaging a first member, such as a dilator, and a second member, such as the sheath, tear-away sheath or introducer.
One object of the present invention is for the locking clip to provide an integral unit between the locking clip, the dilator and the sheath.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dilator which is integral to a sheath through the locking clip, providing an integral unit for use during an insertion procedure.